


Tall Glass of Red

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Valentine's Day Prompts, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Fred knows more about Peter Pan than your average wizard.For my 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza prompts :)





	Tall Glass of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouschild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=curiouschild).



“Enjoying a tall glass of red, are you, Granger?”

She wasn’t quite sure how she knew it was Fred’s voice behind her, except the fact that  _ of course _ it was Fred’s voice, and of course he looked delicious when stepping into the light of the fire in front of her, one of the last pits still ablaze toward the end of Harry and Ginny’s wedding reception.  She balanced her drink on her knee and scooted a little to the side to make room for him on the small bench beside her.

“What a line.”  It might have been the fire, might have been the buzz of the drink in her hand, or it might have been his arm brushing against her side that kept her warm that autumn night, but she decided to keep those stray thoughts close to her chest.  “Have you tried the Phoenix Feather? Harry’s signature drink? It’s quite good.”

“Mm,” he hummed, and she could very nearly feel the sound fluttering from inside him.  “It’s a little mad, isn’t it? My baby sister and your best mate.”

“All grown up.”  There was a smile somewhere in her throat that couldn’t quite fight its way to her lips.  “We’ve all grown up a bit, now, haven’t we?”

“Oh, don’t lump me in with you, bloody gorgeous genius,” he chuckled, bumping his knee against hers.  A small shiver ran up her leg. “I’ll never grow up. Not as long as I live.” He chose to punctuate his last statement with a long swig from his beer bottle, but didn’t bother to move his knee away from hers.  Hermione didn’t either.

“Whatever you say, Peter Pan.”

Fred reached across and took her hand, tracing the lines of her little and ring fingers with his thumb.  Hermione could hear her heart beating in her throat.

“Let you fly away with me, if you wanted to.”  He paused, and looked up from their joined hands and into her eyes, his face softer and more serious than she’d ever seen it before.  But still, the hints of a smile tugged at his mouth while his eyes flickered back and forth between hers. “Don’t look so shocked. Dad’s into loads of Muggle stuff, it would make sense for me to pick up a Muggle book every now and then.”

Hermione let out a quiet laugh, looking down at their joined hands before meeting his eyes again.  “Your knowledge of Muggle’s children’s literature is the last thing shocking me right now, Fred Weasley.”

“Oh yeah?”  He was close, so close she could see the golden slivers in the red of his eyelashes and the cracks in the chapped lines of his lips, and the stray drop of beer that lingered on the lower one.  “What  _ can  _ I do to shock you, Hermione?”

Her Phoenix Feather forgotten in the grass beside the dying fire, Hermione helped herself to a whole other tall glass of red as night fell over the Burrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy <3  
> PS - the Phoenix Feather is an actual drink you can find on Buzzfeed - looks delicious!


End file.
